


Protector

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romance, mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Eddie and venom run into the man who sexually assaulted Eddie years beforeVenom is not happy.Based of my own experience with assault and how I wish my own abuser would be dealt with.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 226





	Protector

I sat in a dark corner of the bar keeping my head down and my gaze on the amber liquid in my glass.  
The parasite living within me would normally protest my use of alcohol but could be convinced to make an acceptation on particularly hard days.  
I chucked back the rest of my drink and felt the distasteful shudder from somewhere inside me.  
"Heh…sorry bud." I spoke sheepishly under my breath  
 **"**EDDIE**.."** my companion grumbled from within my head but I felt a wave of affection roll through me.  
He took good care of us.  
We sat quiet for another few minutes just taking in our surroundings when something primal inside me set warning bells off under my skin  
I spin and make eye contact with a familiar man across the bar. He has sandy coloured hair, crooked teeth and blue eyes. I remember too clearly the way those eyes shone in the dark as he forced my hand into his pants. Even though it was years ago and I had changed so much since then I couldn’t help feeling like ice was pouring down my back.  
Venom was writhing inside me with concern  
 ****"EDDIE, WHATS WRONG**?"**  
"Th-that’s Charlie..."  
I felt a prickle of hunger and vicious anger at the mention of the name. My companion knew that name well  
My sexual assault had come up in conversation only days after we bonded. V wanted to know why I would flinch when touched by a harmless stranger or lose my ability to breathe when I saw figures in the dark.  
I knew he was waiting for this moment.  
 ****"THAT IS HIM?"**** The voice booms in my head ****"WE WILL BREAK HIM BETWEEN OUR TEETH" ****  
While I was focused on venom my breath had calmed and I had failed to notice that the man had made his way over.  
"Eddie Brock! I thought that was you! How the hell have you been?"  
He slapped my back a little too hard and I tried my best not to wince.  
Black tendrils curled tightly, protectively around my torso and somehow I managed to breathe  
"You don’t even have to answer that , I’ve seen you on tv! You’ve made it good for yourself, huh?"  
I still stayed completely silent  
"What happened? Didn’t you marry that girl-a lawyer or something..."  
I bristled at the mention of Annie  
"Yes. Anne, we were engaged but we separated. I’m with someone else now"  
I feel venom roll with pride under my skin so I add "I should probably get home to him."  
His head snaps up to meet my eyes. "He? You’re finally out the closet, huh? S'about time. You were such a little cocktease when you were younger."  
His words effectively shut me down and I can feel venom close to the surface furious and ready to feast on this guys guts  
"Not here.. there’s too many people.." I mumble through gritted teeth  
"What did you say?" He caught a few of my words and raised an eyebrow  
"Oh... I said it’s too crowded in here. We should head out"  
I fake a smile as he bares his teeth in a grin and drags me out the door  
I move him down a dark alley and wait a second before speaking strong at my full volume  
"You hurt me. You took what wasn’t yours and now you have to pay.."  
He lets out a bark of a laugh  
"Really? You’re fucking delusional. You cant do shit. You never could."  
His laughter stops as he spots the black goo oozing from my skin and wrapping around my limbs  
"W-what the fuck is that?" He took a step back and hit the wall. I felt the Symbiote cover me entirely and I watched through milky white eyes as the eight foot beast stood over my attacker  
From here he looked so small. So weak and I wonder how I ever let him have power over me.  
I watched with sadistic glee as our claws now sharp as steel sliced through his stomach and his guts began to spill. He screamed and stretched his hand out over his face. We took that tiny hand, the same one that bruised my wrist all that time ago and squeezed, crushing every bone in it. He lost a lot of blood and fell unconscious. As a final act of territorial vengeance our hands crammed into his mouth. One holding his chin, one on the roof of his mouth we pulled hard, tearing his jaw straight off his face leaving a gaping bleeding hole in his head.  
I tuned out and let V take control as he consumed whats left of the mangled body and licked the blood from the pavement with his long serpentine tongue.  
 ****"NOBODY TOUCHES MY EDDIE**** " the deep voice rumbled in my ears.  
The black gave way leaving patches of skin visible as it turned it’s face inward and kissed me hard with the long, thick, serpent tongue I had come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Muffin topped, horse face looking cock sucker who assaulted me Valentine’s Day 2020  
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
